villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cackletta
Cackletta (later known as Bowletta after possessing Bowser) is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom making her debut as the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and its 3DS remake, and later returning as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She attempted to steal both Princess Peach's voice and the Beanstar, so that she can fulfill her desire to rule the world. Biography Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hoped to use this power to conquer the Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. Cackletta and her minion named Fawful appeared at the beginning of the game as they arrived at Princess Peach's castle disguised as the Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom with a chest as a gift from Queen Bean. As Princess Peach takes a look at the chest, it opens up to reveal gas that sprays all over Princess Peach's face, taking her voice away and replacing it with explosives. Cackletta soon appears from her disguise, shocking all the Toads. She then makes her getaway with Fawful. Cackletta soon appeared before Bowser, Mario and Luigi for the first time on their Koopa Cruiser, where she entrusted Fawful to take care of them before leaving. Fawful took out Bowser and caused his ship to crash. At the Beanbean Kingdom, Cackletta was disguised as the Goodwill Ambassador again, this time to trick Mario and Luigi into fixing the Kingdom's plumbing, which was actually a ruse to deactivate the Beanstar's security system. Mario and Luigi quickly discovered Cackletta's trickery as they found the real Goodwill Ambassador trapped in the sewers and rushed to the throne room where the Beanstar was. However, they were too late as Cackletta and Fawful made their escape with the Beanstar and left Queen Bean to deal with them, who became empowered from ingesting a Belly Blech worm that also made her crazily enraged. Cackletta and Fawful later invaded Woohoo University for its research and technology to build robots to contain Princess Peach's voice called "Peach-Bots." As soon as Mario and Luigi arrived, Cackletta activated her Peach-Bots to speak to the Beanstar, only to make the Beanstar angry as it smashed through a floor grate, creating a giant hole beneath it, where it and the Peach-Bots fell into below, which she found to her dismay seconds later. It is revealed that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom managed to avoid the plot by switching Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar was furious by Birdo's voice and did not help Cackletta at all. Cackletta was soon shocked as she lost the Beanstar and was left to deal with the Mario Bros after Luigi easily took out Fawful with his hammer. They fought until Cackletta was so badly injured, she could not move and was dying. In order to save her, Fawful absorbed Cackletta's body into his "headgear". Cackletta then commanded Fawful to commence one more attack, but he was stopped by Prince Peasley, who rapidly attacked them with his sword and knocked them out of Woohoo University. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom was lying unconscious in Stardust Fields, Beanbean Kingdom side, when Fawful puts Cackeletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta could control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she was more powerful than ever and plotted to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach as she steals the Koopa Clown Car and finds the Mario Bros. in the Little Fungitown immigrant community with Peach. Since Mario is sick from Bean Fever and Luigi is out trying to cure him, Bowletta is able to kidnap Peach easily, but her escape is witnessed by a shocked Luigi during his return with a Bean Fever cure. Bowletta then sent holographic messages to Beanbean Castle informing the Mario Bros. to fix the broken Beanstar and bring it to Joke's End where they will trade for the Princess' safe return. Prince Peasley had a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. As the bros. finally made it up to the top of Joke's End, Luigi gave Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful attacked Luigi, as he discovered the fake Beanstar and ransacked the Bros. briefcase to steal the real one. Mario and Luigi then realized that Bowletta would not really return Princess Peach to them, so they came up with an idea. A few minutes later when Mario approaches Bowletta and Fawful along with Princess Peach, he starts laughing as another Princess Peach appears beside him, who tells Bowletta that the Princess Peach she kidnapped is an imposter, shocking her. Bowletta then drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. As she and Fawful escape on the Koopa Cruiser, they question Princess Peach why she's holding her mouth. As she doesn't respond, Bowletta scares her to reveal the big mustache of Luigi's, as it turns out to be him the whole time. Luigi sheds his disguise and escaped with the Beanstar, but rather than going after him, Bowletta goes into Bowser's keep to launch an air assault and successfully destroys the Beanbean Castle Town. The Bros. go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Keep is overhead and that he should now take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Bros. are coming and Bowletta orders the original seven Koopalings and Fawful to guard her castle. The Bros. fought them all, and eventually fought Bowletta until she got an idea. She would pretend to be defeated and when the Mario Bros. let their guards down, she would summon a Time Bob-Omb to explode at them. Bowletta tries to finish the Bros. off by swallowing them, but this gives them the chance to defeat Cackletta’s ghostly remains inside her body. When Cackletta’s Soul is defeated, Bowletta coughs up Mario and Luigi before laying on the floor in agony, as she expresses her disbelief for really losing. Bowletta then expels Cackletta’s Soul, which fades away, and Bowser is restored, putting an end to the mad witch for good. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Cackletta appears as a sticker, who can boost any fighter's flinch resistance. Personality While little is known about her past and why she became evil, Cackletta is seen as an evil, smart, yet insane witch who wishes to rule over everything. She is normally seen with her toady Fawful, who is the only one she likes as it is presumed. She cares for no one else except for Fawful, probably because of him being so smart, helpful and cooperative. She easily gets angered and confused when something goes wrong as she plans things out (in her mind) perfectly. Because of this, she is easily surprised until the end of the game, when she starts to expect the unexpected. She is also seen to be very patient and even-tempered when it comes to Fawful helping her with her plots, but when it is someone else she wants them gone or dead right away, normally getting angered this way. Battle First Stand at the University During her first battle, Cackletta is fought in the Woohoo Hooniversity (a University located on the S.E. corner of the Beanbean Kingdom). She attacks with lightning and shadowy holes that must both be avoided by jumping. The shadowy holes can infect their target with Heavy Gravity, making the victim's commands even stricter. During her lightning attack, she strikes both targets, but whom she will strike first can be telegraphed by which arm she raises. Her right arm means Mario is the first target and Luigi is the second, while her left arm means vice versa. If she raises both her arms, both bros. must jump at the same time. The bats summoned when her clones are destroyed can also be jumped. In this battle, Cackletta has 300 stamina, 30 - 58 POW, 74 defense, and initiative 90. Her duplicates have the same initiative and POW, but their stamina and defense are 1. During her second phase, Cackletta gains a power boost and becomes more aggressive. Rematch at Bowser Castle Phase 1 During her second battle as Bowletta, Cackletta has stamina 500, attack 140, defense 180, initiative 150, and four phases. During phase 1, she can breathe fire, either to attack the Bros. or to summon Flarets that heal her. These Flarets can either heal their creator or charge, the latter of which can be jumped over, and Mario and Luigi can destroy them with their hammers. She can also launch a harsh blast of fire, which must be avoided by destroying the blocks over the Bros.'s heads and then jumping the flame. The blocks take no more than 6 hits to destroy, and their remaining stamina is shown by a number that appears on them. After five seconds, she unleashes the blast. Cackletta cannot be jumped on due to her shell. Phase 2 After her HP drops to half (250) or below, Cackletta enters her second phase. She can now launch stars, which can cause dizziness and must be hammered. The red stars go to Mario, the green stars go to Luigi, and the other stars are of little concern. Just like in her first phase, she cannot be jumped on due to her shell. Once she loses her stamina, Cackletta blows up the heroes with a Time Bob-omb, droping their own stamina to 1. She then inhales the Mario Bros., leading to her third phase. Phase 3 During her final 2 phases, Cackletta uses her own soul against the Mario Brothers. Due to their stamina being reduced to 1, the Mario Bros. must heal fast on their first turn. Cackletta has full access to her powers in this form. She can now use aura attacks against the Mario Bros., and they must destroy both of her arms and her head in order to expose her heart. When her heart has been exposed, the Mario Bros. must attack it to finally destroy her and complete the game. With Cackletta's exposed heart, she will use it to revive her head and arms, and then heal them as well. After two full battle rounds of Cackletta's heart being exposed, she will conceal it once again and the entire process repeats. One of Cackletta's attacks is to create an enormous energy ball that will attempt to crush one of the Mario Bros. The Bro must attack with his hammer constantly until it explodes. Another attack is when she stretches her arms out at the Mario Bros., attempting to flick them. This can be countered by hammering her hands quickly. Her hands also attack. Her right hand summons two fireballs to rotate around the Mario Bros., which should be dodged by jumping at the right time. Her left hand summons a ball of electricity that must be hit with a hammer. Hitting it will make it slide to the next brother and this must be repeated until it breaks. Her hands can also attack by sweeping both bros. This attack is similar to Elder Princess Shroob's tentacle sweep and the Dark Star Core's laser attack. Cackletta's head also has the ability to partially heal either itself or one of her arms or heart (only when exposed). It can also boost the attack power of itself or one of her arms as well. Phase 4 When her stamina is down to half or less, Cackletta enters her final phase, gaining three new attacks. She will move her eyes up or down, indicating where she is going to fire a beam for each Bro. If her eyes move up, she is going to fire upwards. If they move down, she will fire downwards. Mario and Luigi must jump or stand in the right position before Cackletta freezes time in order to dodge the beams. She also summons a mirage of Fawful that will shoot streams of energy balls at the brothers before closing in on one of the Mario Bros. Mario or Luigi must quickly hit it with their hammers or else it will continue to shoot more energy balls. Yet another attack is to create balls of aura. The pink balls target Mario while green balls target Luigi. The balls also teleport to different parts of the screen. Also, if the brothers try to attack the head while either or both of the hands are still active, the hands will counterattack immediately afterwards, either by sweeping the floor or attempting to flick the brother that just attacked. Once her stamina is completely drained, Cackletta is finally beaten for good. Her core has 1200 hit points. Powers and Abilities As Cacletta *'Lightning Bolt Summoning' - Cackletta can summon purple lightning out of the skies to strike her enemies. *'Shadow Portal Creation' - Cackletta can reach a hand out and summon dark energy portals out from under her for the Mario Bros to fall into which then drop them from a great height to injure them. *'Duplication' - Cackletta can create multiple versions of herself to fool the Mario Bros, the only way to tell them apart being that the real one laughs at the start of her battle. **'Bat Attack' - Cackletta's clones, if her true form is not attacked, will transform into bats and fly in an overwhelming swarm at the Bros. In many ways, this is the strongest attack she possessed in her original form due to the amount of bats making it very hard to dodge the attacks. As Bowletta *'Fireballs' - Bowletta possesses one of Bowser's signature attacks in that she can fire fireballs at her enemies. *'Flaret Projection' - During her fireball attacks, Bowletta can spit up flaming rocks (known as Flarets in the game's enemy targeting system) that, if the Mario Bros do not destroy some with their Hammers (since jumping will burn the Bros), she will absorb to regain 30 HP. **'Flaret Projectiles' - Instead of absorbing them, Bowletta can send the rocks as projectiles to try and hit her enemies. *'Jump Block Summoning' - Bowletta can summon blocks that prevent the Bros from jumping high into the air until they are hit multiple times. Every time that they are used by Bowletta, the amount of required jumps increases by one. **'Fire Waves' - Bowletta, having trapped the Bros momentarily, will charge herself up (represented by a quickly shrinking bubble over her body) and then fire a massive wall of fire at both Bros at once in this form's most devastating attack. *'Fire Immunity' - Using Mario's Firehand on Bowletta will restore 30 Hp. However, the Thunderhand will do critical damage. *'Dark Bowletta Transformation' - Bowletta can change herself into an unnamed darker form which gives her two new powers but consumes an entire turn. **'Thunder Immunity' - Dark Bowletta is now immune to the Thunderhand and restored 30 HP when attacked by it in this form. However, the Firehand is now her main weakness. **'Meteor Slam' - Dark Bowletta's signature attack where can now summon red, green, and yellow star shaped meteors to attack the Mario Bros. Red stars hit Mario, green will hit Luigi, and yellow always strike around them without doing damage to either. **'Bowletta Transformation' - Bowletta can transform back into her normal form at will but loses a turn in the process. *'Time Bo-Bomb Summoning' - As revealed at the "end" of her boss battle, Bowletta had summoned a Time Bo-Bomb from off-screen to take out the Bros with one hit. This is unavoidable and scripted due to it taking more than the (presumed) four turns that the Time Bo-Bomb would grant them. *'Inhalation' - In a manner similar to Bowser two games later, Bowletta was able to inhale the Mario Bros after her Time Bo-Bomb knocked them out. Spirit Form Notes; It should be noted that it is impossible to hit Cackletta's head with these attacks because of its position and using it on the place where the heart should be (if the heart is not exposed) will make her weakness regain 30 HP. *'Mario Bros Consumption' - When confronting the Bros in her soul form, she proclaims "I shall dispose of you quickly and then eat you for lunch!" Since she is a soul, it is unclear how she would be able to do this (since a Game Over just leads to the regular defeat screens in both versions of the game). *'Durability/Near Invincibility' - The only way to destroy Cackletta's soul is to strike her heart (which only unveils itself after all of her external limbs and head have been destroyed). The heart itself has 1200 HP and requires about 10-12 turns to destroy. **'Limb Recovery' - One turn after her heart has been exposed, her limbs and head will reappear and the heart will vanish two turns after that. *'Elemental Attacks' - Cackletta's Soul has a fire hand and a thunder hand (similar to Mario and Luigi's own afore-mentioned FIrehand and Thunderhand) that grant her the following elemental abilities. The powers vanish after the destruction of their respective elemental arms but return when the arms are recovered. **'Fire Summoning' - Using her firehand, Cackletta's Soul can click her fingers and summon fire to circle around the Bros. They go twice clockwise, switch directions, go four times anti-clockwise, and then disparate. **'Thunder Ball Conjuring' - Cackletta's soul can click her thunder arm's fingers and summon a massive ball of thunder to fly at the Bros which they must snack back and forth between each other until it dissipates. **'Fire and Thunder Immunity' - Cackletta's Soul regains 30 HP to her limbs if the Firehand is used on her fire arm or the same with her thunder arm and Thunderhand. *'Eye Blasts' - Cackletta's Soul can twirl around her eyes for a moment before firing very dark red lasers out of them that do devastating damage to the Bros if they make contact. If she looks up before firing them, she will fire at the ground but will fire above the standing Bros if she continues looking forward. *'Arm Swing' - Cackletta's Soul will occasionally stretch out her arms and spin them repeatedly, trying to Trip the Bros. If the arms are up, remain standing abut jump if they are down whilst avoiding any in the air beforehand. This attack gets faster the longer that it goes on. *'Fury Mode Activation' - Once Cackletta Soul's heart has been fbrought to half health, she will enter her Fury mode which raises all of her stats and grants access to some new attacks. She can do a more wide variety of attacks than just that, such as creating ghost-like copies of people, generate electric spheres, flames, regenerate, or create a gigantic sphere of energy. **'Fawful Summoning' - Cackletta, when enraged, will spit a purple energy version of Fawful out of her mouth which will then fire purple energy balls that the Bros have to jump to avoid. ***'Fawful Ram' - If her Fawful energy ball attack fails, Fawful's projection will fly forward and attempt to ram a Bro although a single swing of the hammer will make him explode in a puff of mist. **'Saturn Blasts' - Cackletta's Soul can open her mouth and summon a projection of either a red ringed planet (resembling Saturn) or a blue non-ringed planet (resembling Uranus) into it. The planet would then appear above the Bros and the red ones would go in to attack with the blue never attacking and being an attempt to trick the player into giving an opening for the red planet to attack. There is no definitive way to end this attack as, like the Arm Swing attack, it ends when Cackletta chooses to stop it. **'Energy Ball' - Cackletta's most devastating attack of all that she only uses when down to her final 200 HP. In her final act of desperation, Cackletta's Soul will charge up her mouth with red energy and then spit up a glowing orange and red energy ball into the air to descend on the Bros. This must be hit into the air multiple times, the descent getting quicker every time, until it disappears since letting it hit the Bros results in an instant Game Over even if they are at 150 health. Quotes Trivia *Cackletta was the first main antagonist in a Mario game to be a female, followed by the Shadow Queen, Princess Shroob, and the Elder Princess Shroob. **She is also the first villain in the Mario & Luigi series. *It is entirely possible to avoid Cackletta's energy ball attack if the player uses their most powerful Bros Attacks (Super Swing Bros and Super Chopper Bros) to quickly take out her sprit form in rage mode. **The only problem is if the player does not have enough Bro Points for the attack which means that they should only use regular moves for Bowletta or grind a significant amount until they gain satisfactory BP that way (since there are not Level Up Ranks and Rank Bonuses as in the later games in the series). *Her name comes from "Cackle" and the Italian suffix "-etta". *While preparing for the true fight with Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Fawful mistakenly calls her "Cakletta" (the second "c" is missing). This error was fixed in the 3DS remake. *Cackletta bears some resemblance with the classic horror villain, Dracula. *Although not appearing nor mentioned in Bowser's Inside Story, Cackletta is referenced in some moments in the game such as: **A slight rearrangement of Cackletta's theme plays after Fawful takes over Princess Peach's Castle in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and about 48 seconds in the "Deep Castle" music, a small part of Cackletta's theme can faintly be heard. **Towards the end, after Fawful partly absorbs the Dark Star's power, he dons on a robe that slightly resembles Cackletta's. **In the 3DS remake Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Dark Fawful's theme is a slower rendition of Cackletta's battle theme from Superstar Saga. *She (along with Fawful) is the first main antagonist from a Mario & Luigi game to be revamped 14 years later since the original game release. *She was also the first villain to take control over one of the main characters (Bowser), with the others being the Shadow Queen (Princess Peach) and Dimentio (Luigi). *After defeating Bowletta in the original Superstar Saga (and before facing Cackletta's Soul soon after), the Mario Bros. are guaranteed to win a Max Nut. However, in the 3DS remake, they will no longer receive one upon Bowletta's defeat. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Strategic Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Hybrids Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Fragmental Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater